


Tag couples

by Ovrlralex



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Relationships: Mabui/Samui (Naruto), Mitarashi Anko/Yuuhi Kurenai
Kudos: 1





	Tag couples

Kurenai strutted her stuff,sporting red tights and a sports bra,she smiles at samui a fellow jounin but of kumo,anko is kurenai's girlfriend and partner as mabui is samui's lover and partner.

Kurenai flaunts her beauty in front of samui who was silent,licking her lips as she enters a stance,kurenai offers a handshake.

"Show me what you got."kurenai says clamly,samui ponders and then smiles and clasped it and chuckled and tries to lock in a headlock but kurenai moved around and applies a headlock,kurenai then gose for and arm wrench,yanking the arm,samui slowly slips away and applies a standing side armlock,kurenai pressing her lips together,thinking how to best take on samui as she slips away,she moves to her corner and kissed her friend anko on the cheek.

Anko whispers into kurenai's which made a grin apper in kurenai's lips and as circles the ring again she look at the calm look of samui,samui holds out one hand and holds out the other,kurenai slowly extended her fingers and then trips samui and flips on her back applies a modified bow and arrow,as she lays on samui's back while samui laid on her stomach.

Kurenai locked one arm around the chin and the other around the legs,chuckling,kurenai applies pressure on the back,spine,chin and legs all in one while samui calmly hisses,she tired to struggle but kurenai stopped it."uh uh."kurenai grins, nodded to anko who whistled at the flexibility of samui.

"Chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah,chu chu ah.",Kurenai let out a soft chant,she uses it to get under her target's skin,a tactic she tought hinata to use as well as anko,samui hissed a bit but remained calm and rocks left and right until kurenai's grip was lossened,samui gets back up and goes for an. Arm wringer,wrenching left arm.

"An impressive submission hold,but I'm not easy to bring down."samui calmly says to a smug kurenai who flips forward and flips back,samui stops her droping the red eyes women on her back only for kurenai to kip up and sweeps the legs,knocking samui down,kurenai the applies a headlock,samui then wraps her legs around kurenai, working the neck until kurenai flips away.

Kurenai smiled as she tags in anko so anko could get a feeling out process against samui,anol grins,showing of her curvy bust with a evil smirk,she was sporting some grey shorts and sports bra.

Anko and samui slowly lock hands and lock up,anko grabs some of samui's hair from behind and pulls it while anko takes the lock up to the corner and slowly moves away for a clean break.

"That was rude,so uncool to pull a women's hair like that,if you want to have a body like mines I can show you but dont you dare pull my hair."samui smirked. 

Anko smirked back at samui as they lock up,anko try to go for a double leg take down bit samui matched anko's movements for and takes anko down,pinning her put gets a one count, anko trips samui and tries pulling her to the ropes but failed as samui moved to her corner next to marui.

"Want me to deal with her,samui."marui offer a hand but samui kindly smiled."I got this,feeling her out for you."samui looked straight at the purple hair sadist.

'Hmmmmm,she is a difficult opponent,gonna have a long time breaking her down.'anko smiled licking her lips, samui moved, tapping her shoulders and circled the ring and both moved,roaring like beasts ,anko gets the first shot,planting a chop to the gut,samui hits another chop and then anko chops her again.

Both women trades chops before samui kicks the gut, and hits a few more kicks to the knees,samui applies a side headlock, samui slowly takes anko to the ropes and whips her,waiting for the snake to come back but sees a smirk,anko dashed sideways and rams an elbow to the gut,and a knee to the spine,dropping samui to the floor.

Anko slithers and scores a sleeper hold on samui who managed to face sideways,anko,calling tries to strangle samui,chuckling in the ear of samui before licking the ear.

'This women is getting frisky with me,have get out so I can make a tag to marui.


End file.
